


A Crazy Twist Ending

by RobinsonsWereHere



Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s03e15 Tuesday the 17th, F/M, Gun Violence, Implied Sexual Content, Innuendo, Juliet O'Hara is a BAMF, Kissing, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinsonsWereHere/pseuds/RobinsonsWereHere
Summary: Tuesday the 17th, with a very shules twist.
Relationships: Juliet O'Hara/Shawn Spencer
Comments: 12
Kudos: 23





	A Crazy Twist Ending

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in under an hour so that's pretty iconic of me if i do say so myself. happy tuesday the 17th, psychos!

Juliet knows that to an outsider, she probably looks confident and capable right now. Her aim is steady, her hand never wavering despite the storm and the high stakes. The flashing lightning makes her expression unreadable.

Inside, though, she’s as panicked as Shawn and Gus. This has gotten out of hand, fast, and she’s not sure she can fix it by herself. Seeing her friends in danger makes her heart race in her chest, and she feels utterly powerless to help.

“This is a pool skimmer!” Shawn yells. Clive advances on him with the machete, snatching said pool skimmer out of his hand. Shawn trips over something-- his own feet, probably-- and falls back into the water with a splash. Clive raises his weapon to strike--

And the fog of fear leaves Juliet’s mind, leaving her sharp as a tack, sure and determined. She raises her gun, not even pausing to consider the fact that she’s about to try to take down a crazed murderer with what is essentially a trick shot.

The bullet goes cleanly through his hand. The machete is knocked away, and Clive crumples, screaming. Juliet, still eerily calm, wades through the derelict pool towards the men.

She doesn’t register the water soaking through the hem of her slacks. The hair blowing in her face doesn’t bother her. Absentmindedly, she wipes the residue from the barrel of her gun before holstering it once more.

This is routine. This is her job. This is what she’s been trained to do.

“Stop whining,” she tells Clive, her voice flat. “You’re under arrest for…” she doesn’t know Annie’s last name. “You’re under arrest for murder and attempted murder. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law.” She snaps the cuffs closed and hauls him to his feet. “You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one, one will be provided for you. Do you understand these rights as they have been read to you?”

Clive, breathing heavily, looks at her with a stare that borders on psychotic. “Bitch.”

She props him upright against the side of the pool. “I get that a lot.”

As soon as she turns away from him, it’s out of sight, out of mind, her focus entirely on Shawn. He’s standing now, at least, but he looks shocked and stunned as he watches her. “Jules. Wow. That was…”

She moves closer, checking him for injuries. She finds a scrape on his palm, probably from the cement. Gently as she can, she plucks the bits of pool algae from it. “Don’t say hot.”

“Alright,” he agrees. “That level of pinpoint marksmanship, though? Very sexy.”

Juliet laughs, surprising herself when the sound turns to a sob. And then Shawn, concern painted across his face, reaches up to cup her cheek, and she’s still holding his hand, and they’re standing in a half-drained pool after almost dying so of course this has to happen _now--_

“Jules?” he asks gently. “Are you okay?”

She gasps for breath, shaking her head. Then she lets go of his hand, weaves both of hers into his hair, and pulls him down into a kiss.

\---

The next morning is sunny.

She’s standing on the porch of the cabin Shawn and Gus had been given, looking out at the lake. All she wears is his t-shirt. It’s covered in grime from the weekend’s trials and tribulations, but it’s more comfortable than putting her suit back on right now.

At least she’d had the foresight to hang it up to dry after nearly tearing it off of Shawn the night before.

The springs of the screen door creak, and the floorboards answer, making it easy for Juliet to track Shawn’s movement without turning her gaze from the view. She gives a long sigh as she feels his warm body against her back. “It’s hard to believe something so horrible happened in a place like this.”

“You know that’s right,” he agrees, wrapping his arms around her. “Jules…”

She still doesn’t turn to look at him. “Hm?”

“Um, just so we’re on the same page… was this a ‘thank god we didn’t die’ kinda thing, where we move on with our lives and don’t talk about it? Or is it, like, some kind of first step? Because I’m totally cool with the first one if that’s what this is, but you’re wearing my shirt, and you haven’t left, and somehow you don’t seem like a person who does one night stands--”

“Shawn,” she says.

“I mean, not to make assumptions,” he continues, “nothing wrong with one night stands, this was plenty of fun, hell, you’re so freaking perfect that I’ll take what I can get--”

“Shawn!” Juliet finally does turn, reaching up to press a finger to his lips. “Just. Shh.”

He waits patiently for a moment, but then his tongue flicks out over her finger, and a shiver runs down her spine, because after last night she knows just what that tongue can do.

“I hope this wasn’t just one night,” she answers. “Sure, it wasn’t a perfect first date, but, y’know. Stuck in the woods, and all that.”

“I don’t know,” Shawn murmurs, leaning down to press his forehead against hers. “It felt pretty perfect to me.”

Her eyes flutter closed. “I could’ve done without the axe murderer.”

“Machete,” Shawn corrects.

Juliet laughs. “Not the point.”

He nuzzles into her neck. “So… you’re saying you want a do-over? We need to try again?”

“Maybe we do.” She smiles into his kiss. “Take two.”

“Sounds like a plan,” he agrees. He peppers her face and neck with kisses. “Hey, speaking of round two…”

Juliet laughs, knowing exactly where he’s going with this. “Oh, please. You know damn well we’re on at least round seven by now.”

Shawn grins, taking her hands and pulling her back into the cabin. “I’m okay with that. Seven is a lucky number.”

She follows obligingly. “We could use some luck, after Friday the 13th.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I love to see comments and kudos, and you can find me on tumblr at valdyers !


End file.
